MarioMario54321 Wiki talk:Canon
Wow sorry I did not see Kazi was already up there. The Zog. (talk) 15:25, September 11, 2014 (UTC) What if we're not an admin and it says view souces? It's open for all users, so that problem should never come up. DD54321 (talk) 14:18, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Might I mention on the page Alberto has appeared in SM3's relevant videos to MM54321 who HAS deemed them canon (I had a discussion with him on Skype and he asked about something in SM3's video. Don't believe me? Chatlog can say alot), shown by a chatlog here: 12:36:14 PM MarioMario54321: Besides, wasn't Enzo in Starman3's video about the fourth dimension where Dowser crashed the party? 12:36:52 PM Pinkolol16: Everyone except for SM3 and Quario and Fourigi was knocked out 12:36:56 PM Pinkolol16: that was the plot of it 12:37:07 PM Pinkolol16: the party and then Dowser would knock out everybody So I'm questionable so as to delete some of the pages that are relevant but can be so in an extremely minor way. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16|''' The Colour Code Master!]] 09:05, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if I'm alone on this opinion, but I don't like the idea of project Canon. Pickleodeon (talk) 02:57, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Ijosh is against it too, but I honestly don't know why. See, you want to know the proper content of something, not all the fanon content attached to it. Say a wiki was made about my SM64 videos. Idk, throwing it out there, and my ties are to my own continuity as well as some of SM3's and MM's. Anything that happens in SMG4's or anyone else's videos are irrelevant and are of Youtube video quality watched by the ones in my continuity as I have never experienced those events in story. If all that was deemed canon, then one would be very confused and it would be far too convoluted to work. It's the exact same with MM54321. MM is in so many other stories that it's impossible to bring them all into one full-fledged continuity unless a miracle happened and all these people worked together to create something that is able to work. But MM hasn't said they're part of his videos, some of them may not even have permission to use the CC and do it because a famous person should be there for the lols, and despite all of this, many people still think they're canon. MM has stated that they aren't canon to his videos, but they can be if one wants to think of it that way. Again, myself. MM could have never been involved in CoIF at all to him, he can think it's fanfiction and others can too. But in my continuity and my world, events similar to MM's videos happen in the world and help develop an ongoing story in a separate continuity in my videos. I am free to think that and others can too. Others can also think that my story is rubbish, it's not real to MM's events, you can cut them out entirely and that they never exist. MM can also think that those events never happened and that they're fanfiction and everything else you can possibly imagine, which I can imagine is his thought process. So as a result, CoIF shouldn't be here. MM confirmed that only his videos and SM3's videos are canon to his admittedly broken continuity. So this wiki should give information on that and that only. I don't understand why you'd be against improving a wiki's content. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!]] 04:52, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Old topic, I know, but did he really ever fucking say anything (Above post by IJosh. It's called a signature, wikia goes out of its way to remind you of it.) If you're talking about MM's relation to SM3, then it's in one of his dang videos. Infact, the end of a series. Into the Fourth Dimension Part 25 after the heros save the 4D, LF references Part 6.5 of Blooper 40 in foreshadowing himself possibly giving the stars. It is the only think to what would otherwise be broken stories. They are broken stories anyway. Their whole continuity is shattered beyond belief. SM3 stated it several times when I was in his group and probably afterwards as well. By one occurence. He's an idiot, what else can I say? I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!''']] 20:58, March 29, 2015 (UTC)